<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A much anticipated second date with Jeff Goldblum by xDestinyIsCallingx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725137">A much anticipated second date with Jeff Goldblum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx'>xDestinyIsCallingx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jeff Goldblum: Let's make a date [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Back by no demand, Comedy, F/M, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Random &amp; Short, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Silly, if nothing else i made myself laugh whilst writing this, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been some time, now Jeff's back to take you on your second date, but of course it's not what you thought it would be. Or maybe it is. I don't know you to make that assumption. Either way, your unconventional whirlwind romance continues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeff Goldblum/Reader, Jeff Goldblum/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jeff Goldblum: Let's make a date [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202672</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A much anticipated second date with Jeff Goldblum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sequel to A date with Jeff Goldblum. Was it needed? No. But here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are in bed. It is the weekend and you are planning on staying in bed as late as possible. You have nothing planned for the day. A sound outside your window disturbs you slightly, but when it doesn't happen again you settle back again, dozing off.</p><p>When next you wake, you sit on the edge of your bed. Your eyes are drawn to something on your window. You rise and see that a note has been stuck to the outside. You lean forward to read it.</p><p>
  <em>'Look down. It is I, meet me downstairs. Jeff x'</em>
</p><p>You blink. Jeff? You stand up straight. It couldn't be. Could it?</p><p>You open up your window and look around. Unbelievably, there he is, standing by his car and waving at you. </p><p>"What in the world?" You say to yourself. You weren't sure what he was doing there but you decided to go down. Getting dressed you headed down to meet him.</p><p>"Jeff?" You say as you get closer. He was dressed in a rather nice suit, a paisley ascot around his neck and his glasses had red colour lenses. "What are you doing here?</p><p>"I thought you would, uh, like to continue our last date."</p><p>You blink, looking at him incredulously. "Our last da- Jeff, that was five years ago!"</p><p>Jeff smiles. "Aha, yes. I was playing hard to get." He winks.</p><p>You flounder, your mouth working silently. You shake your head, bewildered. "That's not how playing hard to get works."</p><p>"Semantics." Jeff says with a little titter. "So, what do you say?"</p><p>You aren't really sure what to say. "Uh, I-"</p><p>"Haahaharharharhar! Wonderful! Let's get going!"</p><p>For some reason you found yourself getting into the car with him, even though you were still trying to figure out what exactly was happening right now.</p><p>Jeff gets in beside you and immediately puts a phone screen in your face. You lean back for some space and frown at the screen.</p><p>"Watch this." Jeff says, as he presses play on a video. It plays. It is a video of himself reading thirst tweets.</p><p>You stare at him absurdly throughout the entire video, watching as he laughs along to himself. </p><p>The video ends.</p><p>You look between the phone and him.</p><p>"Thoughts?" He asks.</p><p>Your eyes flick to the phone once again. "On people writing thirst tweets about you?" You say slowly.</p><p>He chuckles. "It's a little embarrassing. I can't believe you saw that."</p><p>Your eyebrows draw together. "You showed me it."</p><p>"Yes, I wanted to show you that though many wish to know me carnally, I wish to be known spiritually. Being Jeff Goldblum, world's number one sexiest actor over sixty according to the Belfast Telegraph, isn't everything it's cracked up to be. Nobody wants to know the real me."</p><p>You look at him sympathetically. "I don't believe that." </p><p>"You think Richard Gere should have gotten top spot?"</p><p>"Huh, what? No, I mean I'm sure people don't want to just know you... like that. Why does that bother you anyway?"</p><p>He smiles, enigmatically. "Like everyone, I, too, suffer from emotion."</p><p>You stare a moment. "Jeff, I had no idea you felt this way."</p><p>He looks out the windshield. "It's why I never called you after our first date. I needed to find who I really was."</p><p>"To do some emotional searching?" </p><p>"No, I got amnesia. I only just remembered who I was last week."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The dangers of moonwalking out of a restaurant."</p><p>"And you still came here? Why?"</p><p>Jeff looks at you eyes filled with something that makes your heart skip a beat and when he speaks he says something so profound, so romantic, so poetic, so heart wrenchingly beautiful that I'm not even going to bother to try and repeat what he said. </p><p>You are overwhelmed with emotion and there is a suspicious mistiness to Jeff's eyes.</p><p>You make love.</p><p>Afterwards Jeff pulls a packet from his jacket pocket. At first you believe it to be cigarettes, you were unware that he smoked, but at second glance it is a box of pocky sticks. He offers you one.</p><p>"Jeff, I don't know what to say."</p><p>"You don't like pocky?"</p><p>"No, well, yes I do like pocky, but I was talking about what we just did."</p><p>"Maybe there isn't anything to say. Perhaps, it was just something we were meant to feel."</p><p>"This is all happening so fast, Jeff. How did we get here?"</p><p>"How do we get anywhere?"</p><p>"What now?" </p><p>"Well, I've got a jam session to get to, so..." </p><p>Silence stretches on for several seconds. You suddenly realise.</p><p>"Oh, right, you want me to- should I get out?"</p><p>"If you don't mind?"</p><p>"No, no, I'll just-" You turn awkwardly and open the car door.</p><p>As you close it behind you, Jeff rolls down the window. He pulls from his pocket a pocky and extends it to you. </p><p>"One for the road."</p><p>You take it and look at it, you're overcome with emotion and the memories it evokes.</p><p>You look back at Jeff. "I love you, Jeff. Will I ever see you again?"</p><p>He wiggles his head in a playful manner. "Maybe in another five years."</p><p>As he drives away, you aren't so sure if that was a joke or not.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>